


A Kiss Under the Mistletoe

by pkmngame-fankids (Kataang36)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Mistletoe, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataang36/pseuds/pkmngame-fankids
Summary: When she first saw the mistletoe hanging over the door to her home, Hedvig knew that she was in trouble.





	A Kiss Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Something short for the holidays!

When she first saw the mistletoe hanging over the door to her home, Hedvig knew she was in trouble.

She stopped in her tracks, staring at the plant above the door. She knew that when she left to go last minute grocery shopping two hours ago, it hadn't been there. She had made _sure_ that her entire home went mistletoe-free. And now, carrying two bags of groceries and knowing that Paulette was carrying the other one and had the key to get in, she dreaded what was about to happen.

She and her housemate were going to have to walk underneath the mistletoe.

Paulette, who had been ahead of her, turned around when she heard Hedvig stop. She gave her an amused look, appearing as if she was about to laugh. Hedvig could have sworn that she saw a challenge in her eyes, as if she was silently daring her to turn around and walk away. Instead, though she gave the mistletoe a small glare, wanting nothing more than for it to disintegrate beneath her gaze, before sighing quietly and walking up the stairs to the front door beside Paulette.

She made it a point to ignore the brief look of surprise that crossed Paulette's face.

"Ya gonna let us in or not, 'Lette?" Hedvig asked. She placed the two bags of groceries she carried onto the deck by the door, and looked back at her. "I dunno about ya, but I don't wanna stand around all day in the cold."

"Of course, just give me a moment to get both of my hands free." She responded, placing her grocery bag onto the deck as well. With practiced ease, Paulette took her set of keys out of her jacket pocket and placed the house key into the lock, turning it to the left. She twisted the door knob and practically flung the door open – making Hedvig wince at the thought of how the warm air in their home was now being replaced with the cold air from outside – and then finally turned back to her, a playful smile on her face.

"Well," she said, "aren't you coming inside?"

It was that moment when Hedvig realized that Paulette knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

Hedvig glanced up at the mistletoe above the door one last time, wishing she hadn't taken up the silent challenge Paulette had given her, and then gave her housemate a firm look. There was no going back now.

She took a few, tentative steps towards Paulette, stopping when she was a few inches away. She could feel her heart pound in her chest, as if she had just completed a workout. She wondered, briefly, if that was normal.

"So, how we gonna do this?" Hedvig asked, ignoring the way her voice trembled. Paulette grinned up at her – Hedvig had never hated how much taller she was more than this moment – and, seemingly without a moment of hesitation, grabbed the back of her head.

"Like this."

And with that, Paulette pulled her down and kissed her.


End file.
